Night With Vampires
by Shimmerleaf
Summary: Sabrina persuades Chelsea to stay the night as a blizzard rages outside but Chelsea wouldn't mind braving the storm, if it meant getting away from Regis' stare. This is the result of being creeped out by Regis and reading about vampires.


"Sabrina, I think I've been at your house for too long. Regis is giving me strange looks," the brunette farmer whispered to her friend.

The raven haired female looked behind her and smiled at her father. He smiled back but when Sabrina turned around to face Chelsea, his eyes narrowed, making her gulp.

Sabrina had invited Chelsea over to look at some new books her father had bought for her while he was in the city negotiating business deals. While they were inside reading, a snowstorm had started raging outside and to prevent her friend from being hurt, she had invited Chelsea to stay the night.

Chelsea had graciously accepted the offer but now she was starting to regret it. The snowstorm was still going strong but she wouldn't mind braving the storm if it meant getting away from Regis's eyes.

"I think I've been talking to Mirabelle and Felicia too much," she commented. "They think he's a vampire."

"That's nothing new. Most people tend to think that of Father but he's not a vampire, of course," Sabrina replied with a smile.

Chelsea laughed nervously. She knew there were no such things as vampires but there was something about Regis that made her feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was his pale face and contrasting dark moustache or his intimidating gaze.

"Have you read this book before?" Sabrina asked, breaking through Chelsea's thoughts. In her hand was a book titled _Midnight Dessert_ and on the cover was a dark hallway of what seemed to be a library and a trail of blood.

"Oh no, what's it about? It looks interesting," Chelsea answered, taking the book and flipping it over to read the summary.

"I can't actually summarize it and the summary on the back doesn't do the book any justice. I'd recommend you to read it though; I found it to be quite a good book."

"Alright, if you think it's good then that's good enough for me," she stated with a smile before flipping open the book.

"_There's nowhere for you to run, so you might as well give up. No matter what you do, you _will_ be mine," he stated with a smirk, running his hand along the length of her arm. She shuddered and didn't move as he pushed her up against the back wall._

_Smiling, he pressed his lips against hers. One hand gripped her shoulder and the other was pressed up against the wall, preventing her from running away. No matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't get away and eventually gave in. _

"_That's better. You know, if you're always this good then I wouldn't have to hurt you." She looked away, avoiding his gaze but he forcefully turned her head, making her look him in the eyes. "I quite like it when you fight against me, Carmen. It gives me a chance to play with you." Flashing her a smile and revealing his two sharp fangs, he let out an eerie laugh before walking away, leaving her with a warning. "Your friend must not figure out our relationship or something bad _will_ happen to her."_

_Her eyes stared at the door as he gracefully walked out of her home. His threat echoed in her mind but it didn't bother her. There was no way Reena would ever find out about them. After all, her friend was clueless about love and everything that dealt with relationships. _

_Sliding down to the floor and leaning against the wall, Carmen ran her fingertips over her lips. Immediately, she received a flashback of what just happened and all the times it had happened before. He knew why she fought against him. He knew she liked having him in control. He knew she liked having him ravish her with his lips. _

"Wow, that's an intense beginning," Chelsea commented as she reached the end of the prologue.

Sabrina smiled and looked at the clock on the wall. "You're welcome to keep the book until you're finish with it. We should go to bed, it's getting quite late."

"Okay, thanks Sabrina and alright." Getting up from her seat, she followed her friend up the stairs, carefully to avoid Regis's gaze.

"Good night Sabrina."

"Good night Chelsea."

* * *

><p>Something was tickling Chelsea's ear and no matter what she did, it kept coming back. Unable to ignore it any longer, she opened her eyes and rolled over onto her side so she could see what was bothering her. She never expected this.<p>

Screaming and bolting out of the bed, she stood, back pressed up against the wall while Regis stood next to the bed with a smirk on his face and a feather in his hand.

"I'm glad you finally woke up, Chelsea. Now, we can finally have some fun before I have to leave for work."

"W-what do you mean? Where's Sabrina and what are planning to do to me?" she asked, the words rushing out of her mouth in panic.

"Ah you're being so silly," Regis replied, the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement as he walked toward her. She had nowhere to go as she was backed into a corner. He stood in front of her and smirked at her before pushing her so her back was directly against the wall. Lowering his head, he whispered into her ear. "I love it when you give yourself to me."

She shivered, not from the meaning behind his words but from his breath. At least, that was what she hoped she was shivering from. "L-leave me alone, Regis. Where's Sabrina?"

"My lovely daughter? She's on some date with that cowboy. You don't have to worry, Chelsea. No one will interrupt us."

"B-but she was just here e-earlier."

"You're imagining things now," he replied with a laugh. It sounded more like a cackle and it was loud, echoing off the walls.

Again, Regis lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. One of his hands ran up her arm and gripped her shoulder while the other was pressed up against the wall on the side of her head.

Wriggling her body and turning her head, she tried to break away from him but his grip on her only tightened until pain shot through her body. Her moving didn't seem to bother him as he kept on kissing her. His lips eventually moved from her mouth to her cheek then to her neck.

He stopped his assault on her body and looked up at her, eyes gleaming. Her own eyes widened and her heart started pounding against her ribcage even harder. She shivered again, this time from fear.

Regis flashed her a smile, revealing his sharp fangs and bit into her neck, letting her sweet blood drip into his mouth. Chelsea's breathing escalated until she was hyperventilating. "Y-you're a v-vampire?"

"Of course I am," he replied with a laugh before letting more drops of her blood fall into his mouth. "You taste delicious."

She felt faint and all the air going to her brain didn't help. She tried calming down her pounding heart but having a vampire sucking her blood right in front of her wasn't helping. He let more drops fall into his mouth all the while wearing a smile. Chelsea couldn't help it anymore and her eyes rolled back, showing Regis the whites of her eyes and she fell onto the floor.

"Well, I'm glad I won't have to put you to sleep myself. Sweet dreams, dear Chelsea. Thank you for the blood," Regis stated before letting out a shiver inducing laugh.

* * *

><p>"Chelsea, are you alright?" someone asked her while shaking her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she saw Sabrina looking down at her with concern.<p>

"Sabrina?" Chelsea questioned groggily, sitting up on the bed.

"I thought I heard you screaming in your sleep and was worried. Are you alright?"

Staring at her friend, parts of her dream came back to her and she shuddered. "I'm fine; I just had a nightmare that's all. Remind me to not read mystery books a night, please."

"Uhm alright. Come downstairs for breakfast then."

She got out of bed and followed Sabrina down and into the kitchen. On the counter were already plates of cooked food and they each took one.

After the meal was done and the dishes were complete, Chelsea decided it was time to head back to her farm. "I need to check on my animals and the crops in my greenhouse."

"Alright, good bye Chelsea." Sabrina waved and held open the door for her.

As Chelsea walked through the door and turned to wave good bye to her friend, she saw Regis, sitting behind a desk. Catching her gaze, he smirked at her and showed her his sharp teeth.

A shiver ran through her again and slowly, she reached up to touch her neck. Midway down her neck was a small cut, encrusted with dried blood. Wasn't it just a dream...?

**A/N: First off, I hope this wasn't too bad of a story as I haven't anything for HM in a long time and I'm rusty. Second, I hope Regis wasn't **_**too **_**OOC. **

**Everything between the two linebreaks is supposed to be a dream in case anyone got confused. I was attempting to write something funny but this is how it ended up. **

**Good luck to everyone in the contest :) **

**Happy Leafing~!**


End file.
